


Cigarette Daydreams // Joan x Brenda

by praiseism



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27768676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/praiseism/pseuds/praiseism
Summary: Joan and Brenda develop a relationship but not without some tension and sensuality.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Kudos: 10





	Cigarette Daydreams // Joan x Brenda

The water simmered as both bodies of flesh marinated in it. A leg hanging out as the tall woman had the other between her leaning back. Brenda's locks sprawled upon the chest. The taller female's hair wrapped in what she would consider a disgusting display but this was due to the others' action. As Joan would recall Brenda called it a “messy bun”. What an ironic thing for Joan Ferguson to have the word messy correlate with her. 

As the two began to allow their bodies to become limp; Joan took it upon herself to reach for the shampoo. Brenda’s deep-seated eyes following her movements but not uttering a word. Long fingers proceeded to work in the shampoo. Nails carving across the scalp as the foam began to crackle. The more eccentric character finding herself in bliss. A sweet part of lips as she sinks further against the flesh of the other. The steamed air deep in her lungs as she breathes. This was pure pleasure for Joan. The permission to partake in what some would consider as taboo. The feeling and need to serve the other and have an opportunity to do so; some would say her dedication was unwavered. Though she would never admit it to the others that she was just as loyal. Many months have passed by and it seems to the former Governor that their current dynamic was shifting. Intimacy was gradually appearing day by day. Out of all of Joan’s vices, her infatuation of women seemed to always triumph others. 

So she continued to lather Brenda’s hair in a rhythmic manner. A small hum echoed as she did so. The smaller woman smirked “You’re enjoying this. Me and you alone.” Joan gave a simple smile in retaliation. “I do not know what you are going on about. I am simply helping you get clean.” A bitter snap at the end of her words but only false bitterness. “If that’s what ya like to tell yourself.” Brenda took no hesitation in teasing and then letting them drift back to the dim sound that was there before. 

It was not before long Joan was rinsing the dark hair. Making sure that every pour was delicate. Once finished long arms reached for the scrubber and soap. She prepared it allowing it to become lathered. Brenda paid no mind as she was still relaxed against her. Eyes closed and very much content in her mind. It was a peaceful sight to see for Joan. It seemed at this moment and time the rest of the world was rather empty and it was only the two of them. Brenda was the first person in her life that seemed to understand. To understand what she truly wanted and accept her. There was no judgment. There were no pawns to be moved. Just them stagnant. So she would do what she could never do for her mother. For what she never could do for Jianna. She would care for Brenda even if she would never say it was true. 

As she let her thoughts run rampant she began to scrub across Brenda’s chest. Cleaning the fair olive skin. Bubbles covering her rather plump breasts. She let out a hum as she felt the warm water upon her chest. The smell of lavender and vanilla tempting at her nostrils. The woman’s reaction causes Joan to speak up after their long moments of silence. “There is something so intimate about cleanliness. You are so exposed and vulnerable. Washing everything away as you become bare.” Brenda opened an eye and cocked her head looking up. “Sometimes I wonder what you are going on about. I am just trying to relax and you are becoming all philosophical. Joanie, it’s just a damn bath.”

Joan’s lips grew thin and her hand stopped scrubbing. “Well, I should not have expected you to understand. You are never serious about anything.” This comment caused Brenda to shift. A hand grabbing Joan’s face as now she somewhat straddled her. “ It’s gonna be like that aye? Well alright.” Brenda then leaned in pressing her lips firmly and viciously to the more pristine female. Only pulling back after a long moment. Joan’s face was now flushed and surprised. Brenda’s crooked smile is apparent as ever. She rose up and stepped out onto the bath mat. A hand reaching for a towel as she spoke once more. “ Thanks for the bath. I’m gonna get dressed and go have a smoke. Try not to play too much without me.” and with that Brenda left the bathroom leaving Joan stunned.


End file.
